Curious
by thewinchestersconsultingdoctor
Summary: Dean Winchester had it all. Looks, skill, talent. Everyone either wanted him or wanted to be him. He had the world at his fingertips... Will a mysterious girl change that?
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was known at his high school for being the man on top. All the ladies wanted him, and a majority of the guys wanted to be him. He got anyone he wanted, and if he noticed you, you officially rocked. Sure, he lived in a broken home and yes, his father was abusive and a drunk and yes his younger brother was the only thing he had in life but he never let it stop him.

Castiel Novak was a very quiet, shy girl. She was known around school as the freak, or the weirdo. She had almost every class with Dean even though she was a freshman and Dean was a senior. Sure, she noticed him and maybe she did find him attractive, but she thought she would never have a chance, so why try?

"Man, that party was sick, yo!" Dean said on a Monday morning, still not fully recovered from his "We-Won-The-First-Football-Game-Of-The-Year" hangover. He was sitting in his Spanish class talking loudly so everyone can hear how amazing he was and how awesome the illusion of his life is. "If you weren't there, you don't know what life is! Hahaha!" Dean was laughing, very loudly, of course. His friend Adam chimed in, "The game was amazing, but the party was even better!" The football players were extremely obnoxious and they knew it. They didn't care. If you didn't fit into their image, you were destroyed. Dean looked around the room, winking at all the attractive girls, "…aaaand you, and you, and…" He stopped his eyes on the one girl in the room that wasn't looking at him. Instead, she was reading a large book that seemed to have a lot more words than Dean could ever imagine reading. He stared at her for what seemed like hours, noting the way her glasses tipped a tiny bit over her nose, the way her eyelashes seemed to go on for ages. Adam caught him staring at the mysterious girl. "Dean, why are you looking at /her/? That girl's a freak. All she does is sit around and read. Look at Jo, though. Someone's got a cruuuush on Dean Winchesterrrrr," Adam rolled the "r" on his tongue, just as the Spanish teacher walked in. "I understand you are excited about your victory, _Señor_ Winchester, but please, remove your_ culata _from my desk, _por favor_." Dean laughed, "I only got one of those words, and ma'am, it was VICTORY!" The whole class erupted into an intense shouting war. "CLASS!" Señora Ramirez screamed. "That is quite enough! Now, Mr. Winchester, since you felt obliged to have an outburst in my class, you have caused the entire class to do vocabulary! Unit 17, chapter 4. Now!" The entire class groaned. "Come on! This is a buncha bull –" "Dean! Work! Now!" Dean started mumbling into his paper when he looked into the corner of his desk and saw a neatly folded note. "Probably another girl wanting some of this…" He whispered to himself as he opened the note. "Culata = butt, Señor = Sir or Mister & por favor = please. It's in chapter 1, unit 5; basic terms and anatomy if you want to review." Dean looked around, trying to find the writer of the note. He'd never seen that handwriting before. As he was looking, he saw the strange girl from earlier go up to the teacher's desk to turn the work in? Already? He stared at the girl. She seemed like she wasn't comfortable in her own skin. You could tell by the way she walked. Dean examined the girl, looking over every detail. Her long, black hair fell half way down her back. Her petite body seemed uncomfortable with itself and Dean had no clue why. Dean looked up at her face and saw her looking back at him. She looked away quickly; but so did Dean. He tried to keep his blush down but it seemed impossible. He really wondered why this girl seemed to have no interest in him. Dean Winchester, for the first time in his life, didn't know anything about someone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, freak! Haha!" A group of girls yelled at Castiel as she was walking to her car. Castiel didn't understand what made her get made fun of. It's not like she ever said anything to anyone. Castiel approached her car – a black SUV with blue seat covers – and unlocked the door. "Hmm… I wonder if I have time to stop by the library…" She spoke softly to herself, not wanting anyone to hear her. She couldn't afford to get beat up again. Her hospital bills were getting more expensive as people got more violent. Even now, the bruises from last time weren't healed. Castiel was worried earlier; Dean Winchester had looked at her, hopefully he hasn't seen the bruise on her eye. He really was quite attractive, but his personality ruined it. "He's so obnoxious!" she muttered. She climbed into her car and started it. Her favorite song came over the stereo. Turning it up, she pulled out of the high school. She was more than happy to have to leave, but she wasn't excited about what she was about to drive to.

Castiel's home life was not good. She lived with neglectful and abusive adoptive parents. She was happy that she was allowed to go anywhere and be anywhere; she just wished for affection. She had no friends, obviously no boyfriend, so she really didn't receive attention. "I'll be gone in a few months. It's all good." Even though she was a freshman, Castiel had gotten all of her credits complete. She had a full ride to WSU. Cas was leaving in the fall. Not that anyone would care, but she was still happy. WSU was her dream school that she had worked so hard for and she was finally there. Castiel pulled up to the apartment she lived in. "Deep breaths, Cas. Deep breaths." She walked into the foyer, which was a mess – as usual. "Mom! Why is the house a mess again! I cleaned it last night!" Castiel was seriously ticked. She was tired of being used. "Shut up Castiel! Clean it up!" Castiel grunted, "I have to work tonight Mom! You know the thing you do to make money? Yeah, I have to go make money because NO ONE ELSE IN THIS DAMNED HOUSE DOES!" Castiel stormed up to her room to change into her uniform for her job at the local café. She hated it, but it bought her car and gym membership, so she couldn't complain.

After changing into her work clothes, Castiel drove to her job – Lawrence Café. She had her braided down the side like she normally did. She expected this shift to go the same as it always did. She expected the cheerleaders to come in and ask for the male server, Alex. She expected the old people to tip her generously. She expected to get maybe $30 dollars in tips during her shift… What she wasn't expecting was Dean Winchester to come in and sit down right in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sat across the bar in the restaurant Castiel was waitressing at. "Uh, can I have my order taken?" Dean said jokingly. Castiel blushed lightly, "Y-yeah, of course. What can I get you?" Cas made no eye contact with Dean while he ordered, "I'll have the bacon cheeseburger with fries, and after that I would like some pie please," Dean was eyeballing the apple pie Cas had literally just taken out of the oven. "I'll get that right out… Would you like something to drink?" Castiel barely got the words out of her mouth, "Yeah, a root beer if ya' got it." Cas quickly got him a glass, filled it with ice, and then went to the fridge. "Is it still okay if I pour it from the bottle?" Her hands were shaking, "Of course, sweetheart. I love it that way, actually."

Castiel:

_Sweetheart?! Sweetheart! Dean flippin' Winchester called me sweetheart! _Castiel was internally flipping out. _Maybe he didn't mean it… He had to be joking… Like when the other seniors would call me sweetheart… Then my head would be in a locker. _Cas snapped out of the screaming match in her head. "Here, Dean… A bacon cheeseburger with fries. Tell me when you want some pie and I'll put some ice cream on it, too, if you want…" _What? Did I just assume that Dean Winchester wanted ice cream with his pie? What is wrong with me?! _"Yeah, vanilla ice cream sounds great. Thanks… Castiel."

Dean:

_Shit… Sweetheart? What the hell is wrong with me? I mean, she is beautiful, I can see that now, but sweetheart? _"So, Castiel, was that you that left that note on my desk in Spanish today?" Dean said with a playful smile. He looked up at Castiel and saw that she still wasn't making eye contact. _Why isn't she looking at me? Is she nervous? Oh God, is she a lesbian?! _Castiel giggled nervously, _Oh wow, that sound…_ "Yeah, haha. I thought you could use the help… Sorry!" She got really nervous-sounding. _ What? _ "Cas… What's wrong? Why did you say sorry?" _ Damn this burger is good! _ Castiel looked down as she was cleaning the bar. "Well," she sounded scared, "last year, when I was in eighth grade, I was taking French III and I offered to help a junior with his homework because I knew he was struggling. He grabbed me after class and shoved me in a locker. That's when the bullying started. But I don't think you want to hear that story." Castiel looked down at her hands, "Sorry for writing the note, Dean. I really am. I'll get you your pie and ice cream." _Oh no… What happened to her?_


	4. Chapter 4

Dean:

_What… What do I say? Do I ask her? _"Cas… Um… I kind of need some help." Dean wanted to drop the subject quickly. Castiel looked back at him. "With what? I'm not really useful for a lot of things…" Castiel looked down at what she was doing. Dean chuckled, "With school, actually. I need to get my grades up. For football." _ Maybe if I use my disadvantage against her, I can find out what happened… _ Castiel placed the pie and ice cream in front of him, "Oh that's right," Castiel said as she sat down next to Dean, "I forgot you were a football player for a second." Dean looked at her confused, "You say that like it's a bad thing…" Castiel started fidgeting in her seat, "For me, it is."

Castiel:  
_Why won't he leave this alone? Really! _Castiel just wanted Dean to eat his friggin' pie and LEAVE. "I have a bad experience with football players pretending to be my friend. Please, leave it at that," Castiel muttered. Dean looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, "Who? Who pretended to be your friend, Castiel?" Dean looked seriously concerned. "Dean, please just drop it. If you want tutoring, here's my number. I've got to go, I don't feel well." _Dean has no idea. He really doesn't._

What Dean (and really nobody else) knew was that Castiel had an eating disorder. Not voluntarily, of course. It's more of a psychological thing. She was excused to leave whenever she needed to. She knew the routine; she was gonna go home, run to the bathroom, and puke up everything she had eaten in the past week. It was stress and anxiety induced. She couldn't control it.

"Shit!" Castiel barely made it to the bathroom in time. She was thankful her braid was to the other side of the toilet. 20 minutes later, Castiel was puked out. "God, that was horrible. I really need to go see a doctor." Castiel climbed up and cleaned her face off. She walked over to her bag she had left on the floor and picked up her cell phone. She had two missed calls, presumably from Dean. She sighed as she pressed the call back button.


	5. Chapter 5 ( and 6)

Dean:

_Why hasn't she called back? She's the one who freakin' offered in the first place!_ Dean's mental tirade was interrupted by a cell phone. _Finally! _"Hey, Cas." Dean answered the phone nervously, but he didn't let on to that. I mean come on; he is a man after all! "Hi, Dean. You said you wanted some help with school, right?" _She's so freakin' adorable!_ "Yeah, I do. When is a convenient time or day for you?" Castiel told him that she was available on any day he was willing to work with her. "Any day you can, Dean. I know you're gonna have practice a lot more now, especially with you winning your first game." Dean thought for a second, "Do you like coffee? I know this great place the next town over, open pretty early on Saturday mornings. It's quiet most of the time. We could work there if you wanted…" _Please say yes!_ "That sounds… Amazing, Dean. Do you want to meet there?" _No!_ "Actually, Castiel, I was hoping to pick you up. Say, 8 a.m. on Saturday?" Castiel laughed into the phone, "Okay, Dean. I'll text you my address. I have to go; I've got homework to do. Unless…" Castiel paused. "Unless what, Cas?" Dean was about to scream with anticipation, "Well, you could pick me up and we can go to this place I know. It's kind of a long drive, but it's worth it. I know it's a school night, but I think it would be fun." Castiel finally got the words out of her mouth. _Holy shit! _ "That sounds great, Cas. Be there in, let's say, five minutes?" Castiel laughed again, "I'll be waiting, Dean." _WHAT THE ABSOLUTE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! _

Castiel:

"AHHH!" Castiel was running around her house, frantic to make herself look decent in the few precious moments she had before _**Dean FREAKING WINCHESTER **_was going to be picking her up! "What do I wear?!" Castiel threw clothes over her bed and finally decided on her ripped jeans she's had for 3 years and a dark blue V-neck. She threw on her trusty hoodie and put on a pair of grey converse. "Grey goes with blue, right?" Castiel didn't even care at this moment; she had to brush her teeth, wash her face, and redo her makeup in less than 3 minutes! "Let's do this, Obi Wan."

Castiel had never moved faster in her life. She looked like a tornado as she moved around her bathroom, frantic to hurry up. As she was finished applying her mascara, she got a text from Dean: "I'm here & waiting, Novak." _Novak? No one's called me Novak since…_ "Ugh, whatever!" Castiel ran to the door, "Going out mom! Not like you care!" Castiel opened the door and saw Dean, all brown-but-kinda-blonde-but-not-yet-there short hair and green eyes. "Hi, Dean." Castiel could barely get the words out of her throat. "Hey, Cas. We better get moving; you said it was a long drive…" Dean grabbed Castiel's hand. "All ready?" _Crap!_ "Actually, hold on. I left my bag." Castiel ran to her room, grabbed her messenger bag, and sprinted like Usain Bolt at the Olympics down the stairs. "Okay, I'm ready." _Good God what is wrong with me?_ Dean grabbed her hand again and led her to his Impala his old man had bought before his mom died. "Let's go, Cas."

Author's note: To compensate for delaying chapter 4 so badly, I'll do a 2-for-1! Chapters 5 & 6

Dean rushed to the passenger side door and opened it for Castiel, "And to say that chivalry is dead," Castiel said as she lowered into Dean's car. As Dean got into his side of that car, he looked at Castiel. "Chivalry? Like a knight's code of honor? It's not dead. Whoever says that hasn't been treated by a true gentleman." Dean said that like it bothered him…

Castiel:

_A true gentleman? Those don't exist. _"After you pull out of here, go down that road," Castiel said as she pointed left. "where are we going? There's nothing down here…" Dean said as he turned where Castiel pointed. "That's the point. Keep going straight. You're going to hit gravel, so be careful. You can park as soon as you hit the gravel. It's only a short walk." Dean drove for what seemed like ages (though it was really only a few miles) and stopped the car. "Is this it Cas?" Dean said, looking at Castiel. "Yeah…" Dean got out of the car and opened Castiel's door for her. "Thank you, Dean." Castiel looked up at him with a rare, genuine smile. She'd been noticing that a lot lately. She's been smiling and laughing more. "Come on! We didn't drive out here for nothing…"

Dean:

Dean watched as Castiel grabbed his hand and pulled him to the middle of the lonely field. "Cas… Why did you want to come here?" _Please don't say you're into some trippy shit… _"It's… Peaceful, Dean. There's a lot you don't know about me, but one of the things I like is peace. I don't like fighting or violence. Here, I can look at the stars. I don't think anyone else but us knows this place exists." Castiel let go of Dean's hand, took her bag off, and looked through it. _Good God, I'm speechless._ Dean looked at Castiel and saw that she pulled a thin blanket from her bag.

Castiel:

_I knew I shouldn't have brought him out here. I'm gonna tell him he can leave. I'll walk home like I normally do. I'm tired of this. _"Dean, I know you want to leave. Feel free to, I don't mind walking." Dean looked at her confused as he sat on the blanket with her. "What? Cas, I don't want to leave…"


End file.
